Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1
"Come on, come on. With me!" —Unnamed survivor addressing another survivor This unnamed Woodbury survivor is a resident of Woodbury and member of The Woodbury Army. For more pictures of Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 go to Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 Gallery. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about this survivor's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This survivor is first seen guarding the wall of Woodbury during the first night Andrea and Michonne had arrived in Woodbury. He is wielding a silenced M4A1 and is relieved from killing the walkers by Merle, who then takes his rifle to dispatch of them. "Made to Suffer" This survivor is seen on the streets after Rick's group attacks Woodbury. He is on the streets patrolling and participates in the shootout. When the first gunshots were heard, a soldier and him arrive to ask The Governor about the recent events. The Governor orders this survivor and a small group of Woodbury soldiers to check every house in town for the attackers. Later that night, when Daryl and Merle are thrown into the arena, this survivor is seen standing next to Shupert, armed with an Uzi. "The Suicide King" This survivor is first seen in the arena, watching the Dixon brothers and making sure they didn't attempt to escape. After Merle announces where his loyalties lie, this survivor walks over to where they hold captured zombies, bringing a restrained one out. The zombie is killed by Maggie and the survivor survives the ambush. The next day, when the Woodbury townspeople riot, this survivor is seen next to Martinez and Shupert, making sure the residents of the town do not attack anybody. When Shupert notices walkers clawing on the wall and a man beeping on his car horn, this survivor assists with killing the walkers and calming the man. "Home" This survivor was seen patrolling the streets of Woodbury. He watched Andrea and Karen as they talked to each other. "I Ain't a Judas" The unnamed Woodbury survivor is seen helping board up the damaged wall with wood. He is grabbing the wood and carrying it to the wall while Andrea and Milton are talking. "Prey" The Woodbury survivor is seen stationed at the wall as Tyreese and Sasha are placing things in the truck alongside Martinez and Shupert. He is talking to Allen, likely giving him advice. When Andrea and Milton are in the alley talking about the Governor, the unnamed survivor is seen walking by on the street, talking with another wall guard. "This Sorrowful Life" This Woodbury survivor is present at the feed store with the Governor and other armed men. When the survivors hear music, Martinez addresses this survivor to go check it out. This soldier, along with another man, reach the source of the noise only to find walkers heading towards them. The man shouts out "Walkers!", alerting his fellow soldiers, and begins to open fire. Merle, inside a shed, fires a single shot, striking the man in the back in w hich he falls to the ground. His partner is shot in the shoulder. Both men are devoured by walkers alive. Killed By Merle Dixon (Caused) This guard is shot by Merle Dixon while he and the entire Woodbury group are distracted by walkers. Walkers The guard is then surrounded by walkers and devoured as he can't defend himself due to the gunshot wound. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this guard has killed: Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 303. "Walk With Me" 308. "Made to Suffer" (No lines) 309. "The Suicide King" 310. "Home" (No lines) 311. "I Ain't a Judas" (No lines) 314. "Prey" (No lines) 315. "This Sorrowful Life" Trivia This survivor is dubbed "Long Hair" in the Talking Dead segment In Memoriam clip for "This Sorrowful Life". Since his first appearance in "Walk With Me", he has appeared numerous times, uncredited. It wasn't until "This Sorrowful Life" was he finally credited as an unnamed guard (Dango Nguyen).